Motherly Love
by ghostgal4
Summary: Maddie and Danny have a heart to heart talk. A mothers Day fanfiction


**Hey everyone! Ok well first of all I would like to thank JuneLuxray for being my beta reader!**

**Ok so I don't own Danny Phantom and sadly I never will.**

**This story is dedicated to all the mothers out there, and especially to my mother!  
**

* * *

"Come back here Phantom!" I yelled through the intercom, as I chased him down the deserted street in The Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle.

I was on my way home from the mall when I saw Phantom flying away from there. I quickly hopped in the RV and chased after him. Tonight would be the night that I finally got rid of Phantom once and for all.

I shot a ecto blast at him that hit him in the leg. He yelped in surprise, turned his head towards me, opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then shook his head and continued flying.

I continued chasing him down the street, firing ecto weapons at him, most of witch he dodged.

Then I had an idea, I hit a small green button and a large ghost proof net launcher popped out of the top of the roof. A screen popped out of the dash board and I took aim. I pushed a red button on the searing wheal and fired. The net rocketed towards the ghost boy and hit him dead on. He gave a small yelp as the net hit him and something fell out of his hands. The net wrapped around him and he fell to the ground, making a small crater when he landed.

I gave a small yell of triumph and bolted out of the RV. I sprinted over to my fallen enemy and pointed a ecto gun at him.

"Goodbye, Phantom!" I yelled, charging up my gun.

Before I could fire though, Phantom turned his face to me and I saw his eyes. In those electric green eyes I saw something I had never seen before in a ghost, complete and udder fear. '_No, stop it, Maddie. Ghosts can't feel fear, he's just pretending to make me feel sorry for him._' Yet as I look into his eyes I see a young, frightened child. Something inside of me was screaming he is only a kid-don't waste him!

As I looked at him, I saw something that made my heart leap. Phantom reminded me of my son Danny. The pleading look in his eyes, the same as my son's. I also saw many other similarities, like the style of his hair, and his facial features. I tried to brush it off, and started charging my gun again.

"Please, _don't_!" I heard him whisper. That was the breaking point for me. He sounded so scared, so week, so vulnerable. He didn't sound like a evil ghost, he sounded like a young kid scared out of his mind. I sighed and lowered my weapon. I just couldn't do it.

Slowly, I walked over to Phantom and undid the ghost proof net, setting him free. Phantom sat there for a moment and just looked at me.

I sighed, went over to the side walk, and sat down. Phantom stared at me for a few minutes, then to my surprise, he got up, and hesitantly started to walk towards me.

"W-why did you let me go? Phantom asked.

I sighed and said sadly. "I don't know, maybe because you look so much like...My son. I look at you, and I see my baby boy. If I were to waste you, it would be like killing my own son."

Phantom's eyes were lit with surprise, and another emotion I couldn't name. He then came up beside me and sat down.

I looked at him and saw just how young he really was. Phantom looked like he was maybe fourteen.

"Also, I couldn't bring myself to kill someone as young as you," I said. "You might be a ghost, but you're still only a teenager."

Phantom continued looking at me, then he spoke up. "Well, um, thank you." He gave me a small smile, and I smiled back.

Phantom turned his head and started searching for something. I remembered that when I hit him with the net something had fallen out of his hands. I started looking around too, then I found what he was looking for right beside me. It was a medium-sized metal box with a tag hanging on the side. I picked it up and read the tag, what is said shocked me. On it it said to Mom from Danny.

I turned to Phantom, who was still searching for the box, and asked. "Phantom, you have a mother?"

He snapped his head around and saw the box in my hands.

"Well...I... um...you see..." he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. Funny. My Danny does that when he is nervous, as well.

Phantom sighed, and said in a defeated tone. "Yes. I do have a mother."

"Is she a ghost, too?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head.

"So your mother is alive still?" I asked.

He nodded and looked at his feet nervously.

"Does she know you are a ghost?" I asked gently.

"No...Well, not exactly," Phantom said, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Why don't you go see her, does she live around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, she does live around here, but I'm afraid of what she will think of me," Phantom said.

I looked at him sadly. It must be difficult to be a ghost and not have your family by your side.

I put a hand on his shoulder and said softly. "I'm sure your mother will accept you no matter what, I know I would. That's what mothers do. They accept their own kids, their blood, no matter what."

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so." I said, giving him a warm smile.

I sighed and rested my chin in my hands. I wish my Danny and I talked like this. Its been along time since Danny and I sat down and had a nice chat.

Phantom looked at me with concern and asked. "Are you alright?"

I sighed and said. "I just miss the days where my son and I use to sit down and chat like we are now. He hardly ever talks to me anymore. The only time we DO talk is when I'm yelling at him for being late for curfew. Him and I are just growing farther and farther apart."

"You know, just because he seems a little distant doesn't mean he doesn't love you," Phantom said. "Me and mom, we would get into fights all the time, but I never stopped loving her. The same is probably true for _your_ Danny, too."

"I know, thanks," I said. "I...Just wish that Danny would tell me what's going on with him. He keeps coming home with cuts and bruises. He is _never_ on time for class and he almost never does his homework."

Wow. Did I just rat out my son to a ghost?

I sighed and said. "Sorry, I'm just really worried about my son."

"No need to apologize," Phantom said. "You know, did you ever think that maybe he is not telling you because he wants to protect you?"

"What would he need to protect me for?" I asked him suspiciously.

He shrugged and said. "I don't know, it was just a suggestion."

Phantom looked up into the sky, appearing to be debating something mentally.

We both sat there in complete silence, until Phantom turned and looked pleadingly at me.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

I looked at him strangely, but nodded.

Phantom took a deep breath, but didn't say anything.

I gently put a hand on him and said soothingly. "Whatever it is, I promise that I wont shoot you."

"You promise?" Phantom asked fearfully.

"Promise." I confirmed.

Phantom took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I was shocked to see two bright rings appear around his waist. The rings split, moving in opposite directions. As they moved, his jumpsuit turned into a familiar red and white t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair went from snow white to a raven black and when he opened his eyes they were no longer a glowing green, they were a baby blue. Where Danny Phantom once sat, now sat my son Danny Fenton.

"Hi mom..." Danny said softly.

I froze and looked him up and down in shock. My son is a ghost, no, he's half ghost! How-how is this p-possible?!?

Wait. Danny _Fenton_, Danny _Phantom_, Danny _Fenton_, Danny _Phantom_...How did I not notice?

What about all the bad stuff that Phantom did? Though, didn't Phantom say something about the mayor being overshadowed, and something about being controlled?

Oh, I must seem like a _horrible_ mother! I shot at my own son, and I almost killed him tonight!

"H-how d-did this...Happen?" I choked out. Danny's blue eyes met my purple ones nervously.

"You remember the portal accident, don't you?" Danny asked.

I slapped myself on head. "Duh, I should have guessed, ever since then you've acting funny," I said.

Danny looked at the ground again and whispered. "So, do you accept me, or should I go pack my stuff?"

I threw my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I will always accept you, Danny, this time being no different from any other."

Danny returned the hug and said. "I know, thanks mom."

I pulled away and asked him something that was bothering me. "I have a question though, can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" Danny asked.

"For all those times I shot at you, for all the times I called you a filthy ghost, and for not seeing it from the beginning." I said, casting my eyes down shamefully.

"Mom, there is nothing to forgive." Danny said, smiling.

I gently pulled him back into a hug. "I love you so much." I said.

"I love you, too." Danny said. Then he remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Danny said, reaching for the metal box.

"Happy Mothers Day, mom," Danny said, holding out the box to me.

I smiled and took the present. I took off the top and looked inside. There in the box was a cellphone.

"You remember the time we were stuck in the woods in Colorado, and you said that you couldn't fight ghosts with a cell phone? Well, now you can!" Danny said, grinning.

I took out the cellphone and looked at it, on the cover was the Fenton Logo. I flipped it open, but it looked just like a regular cellphone.

"Tucker found a way to put miniature weapons in there," Danny said. "All you have to do to access it is to go to my stuff and scroll down to weapons. Then you choose the one you want, and it fires out the camera lens."

"Aw, thank you, Danny!" I said, wrapping my arms around him.

Danny and I just sat there, Danny leaning up against me, and I stroking his hair.

Being a mother is definitely an interesting experience.

The nine months of pain, the waking up in the middle of the night to the sound of a crying baby. The messes, the tantrums, and the headaches.

When you make the discussion to become a mother you have to know what you're getting into. Being a mother is not a easy thing. It has its ups and downs, but in the end, it's all worth it. To see your child grow up to do amazing things in their life isn't even the start of the rewards one gets from being a mother.

For me, I raised a smart daughter, who will one day go to a top school such as Harvard or Yale. I know she will become a top psychiatrist.

I have also raised a wonderful son. One that is brave and loyal. He has done so much for this town that it amazes me. Being a mother is defiantly rewarding when I know that I helped make a hero.

Danny turned his head to me and whispered. "Happy Mothers Day, mom."

**This story is for all the mothers out there. Thanks for putting up with us throughout the years. **

**Thank you to my mother, who has always been there for me. Thank you for always supporting me in everything that I do. This amazing woman raised two children who are now collage graduates, and is now raising one child alone. You are an amazing mother and I thank you for all that you do.**

**Happy Mothers Day! **


End file.
